Once Upon a Marauding
by shizzical
Summary: MWPPLily fic. The five best friends reflect on their experiences at Hogwarts and wonder about their futures. LxJ, LxS. Cute fic


**Once Upon a Marauding**

by** ilukaiba**

--------------------------------------------------------

****

Disclaimer: ilukaiba does NOT by any means own the Harry Potter books. They are © J.K. Rowling. However, this story is actually owned by ilukaiba. Believe it or not. So **do not** use it for personal uses, commercial purposes, etc. without permission from the author (ilukaiba) herself. Wow that sounded official…

--------------------------------------------------------

****

Prologue

--------------------------------------------------------

__

"The time is ten after two in the afternoon, and the place, the infamous Hogwarts train, carriage three, compartment 7-D. Five brilliant young graduates sit together in the cushioned seats, chattering gaily. Their seven-year imprisonment in the Hogwarts School of Bitchcraft and Absurdry has drawn to a close, and they anticipate their futures. Of course, their friendship shall hold strong even in the bleakest of times.

First, James Potter. Wild untamable hair surrounds his pale face. It falls in front of his hazel eyes, almost definitely obscuring his already slightly-impaired vision. His lips are curved into a sly grin, perhaps because he has just graduated, or maybe because his right hand rests on Lily's ass.

Lily Evans, her beautiful read hair glittering in the sunlight and reaching past her shoulders, looks almost reprimanding. It is undecipherable as to what the reason of her annoyance is. Maybe her lover's hand? Or perhaps Peter's outrageous eating habits.

Peter Pettigrew freezes and refrains from chewing his chocolate frog any longer. He waves a pudgy finger, hoping to, if you will, stop the madness. Ounces of baby fat lurk teasingly in his rosy cheeks, and pale hair spreads atop his head. His cheeks will become even rosier once he realizes he has a chocolate frog toe hanging from his lip.

Remus Lupin sits beside him with a hint of regret in his actions; shaking of his head, deep sighs, etc. His light brown hair is a bit disheveled, but not to the extent of dear Jamesy's. He sports a wolfish smirk as he watches the final member of his compartment.

Ladies and gentlemen, presenting the exceptionally handsome, ravishing, Mister Sirius Black, whose dark locks are well groomed unlike certain others. It is obvious he is the object of many feminine desires, his tanned skin looking incredibly sexy as usual and his muscles unmistakable under his thin cotton shirt. With each grin that spreads on his face, another female faints. Might I add that he has more than one eleven-inch wand… He-"

"SIRIUS! SHUT UP!" chorused four voices in the compartment.

Sirius grinned cheekily at his four best friends. He re-pocketed his wand, having spent the past few minutes pretending it was a Muggle microphone.

"Hey hey hey," he replied sauvely, "just passing the time."

James snorted. "So Paddy, I didn't quite get the eleven inch wands part. You see, I never knew your nose was eleven inches long."

Sirius smirked. "Oh no Prongsy, I wasn't talking about my _nose_…"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh I see now Sirius, you were speaking of your big toe…"

"Lils, Lils, _Lils_, you've got it _all wrong_. I was talking about my di-"

Remus cleared his throat loudly with a disapproving glare. "We're out of school now Sirius. Can't afford to act immature in this critical time in our lives."

Sirius grinned, having discovered a perfect come-back. "Merlin Moony, I didn't know you were already hitting menopause."

"Very funny Sirius." said Remus, though he couldn't hide his smile. Sirius' good humor was enough to make the grimiest of goblins giggle.

Peter spoke suddenly. "Er… Sirius? Did you mean it? Do I _really_ have a chocolate frog toe on my lip."

Sirius laughed heartily. "You most certainly do, Wormy." He then turned to face Lily.

"Hey Lils, one day, could you show me one o' those my-key-foam things? Because they sound awesome. I mean, they like _project your voice_! Without magic!"

Lily sighed. "It's _microphone_, Sirius. But I suppose I'll show you one."

"So this is it, then?" said James suddenly.

The other four looked at him curiously.

"What on earth are you talking about James?" asked Lily.

"Yeah Jamesy, '_what on **earth** are you talking about?'_" mimicked Sirius, imitating Lily's high voice and refined British accent.

"What I mean," answered James seriously, "is that now that school's over… you know… forever… is this the _end_? Of us? The Marauders?"

Sirius stopped grinning. "Well," he said, filled with thought, "maybe not. I mean, sure we can't play any more _pranks_, or bother ol' _Sevvie_, or even explore the _school_, but we can still get together, right?"

"Of course we can, you prats." said Remus, "remember? All for one and one for all. We are _never_ going to get rid of each other for good. We'll _always_ be friends, no matter what happens. Don't forget that."

"Yeah." squeaked Peter in agreement.

"'Till the end." added Lily brightly.

They sat in silence for a moment. What if what they all hoped wasn't true? What _if_ the Marauders had finally met their last days?

"_Always_." said Sirius finally. "_Forever and a day._"

James smiled again. "You guys are right. I'm just being silly."

"Of _course_ we're right, dumbass! _I_ am _always_ right!" This was Sirius of course.

Remus looked around the compartment at his friends. "You do know you guys mean _so_ much to me. After all you've done for me all these years. I'll never forget any of this."

"Neither will we." said the others firmly.

--------------------------------------------------------

****

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! It's me, with my… *counts*… sixth Harry Potter story? Yeah, I think sixth… on this site I mean…

Anyhow, this story is starting to sound cute to me. It came to me in a vision. Seriously!… well actually I dreamed it. I dreamed like every word of this chapter. Scary, I know. As soon as I woke up, I wrote down _everything_! I feel like _such_ a genius…

Anyhow, this story will be about the Marauder's time at Hogwarts. From beginning to end. This was just the teaser-beginner. It is them after _graduation_ from Hogwarts. Starting next chapter, the story will be one _big_ flashback. But the last few chapters will be back to present time. Yeah…

Anyhow, I'm really hoping you like this as much as I do. And that's expecting a _lot_ because I, being an egotist, _love_ this idea… Eheh…

This story is an MWPP/Lily fic, if you haven't figured it out already. The pairing is (obviously) Lily x James… and maybe a little Lily x Sirius. I actually _love_ Lily x Sirius fics, but there aren't many out there. Wahh! Please take the hint and write some. And leave the link in your review!

There is _no_ Harry, Ron, Hermione, etc. in this fic. Strictly marauding times. Back in the seventies. ^^;

****

PLEASE review this fic. I am starting to get _very picky_ about my reviews. I want at least **15** or so **good non-flaming** reviews before I even consider writing the next chapter.

Also, check out my user profile. Read my other fics please. I have Harry x Hermione, Draco x Hermione, Sirius x Hermione, and a humor one! And I also have some Yu-Gi-Oh! ones… XD…

And I have a **new Harry Potter website**! So go clickie the URL in my profile. It is one of my **many** sites…

So now that I've introduced the story, please **review**. Now. Please. Pretty pretty please with sugar on top. I never actually understood that, no daa…

(Do you guys watch/read anime/manga? Please review and tell me!)

****

REVIEW NOW! Any reviewers of this chapter get a Sirius action figure. Complete with eleven-inch wands and what-nots…

I mean the **good**, **G-rated** eleven-inch wand. Stop feeling so perverted people…

Jaa… **REVIEW**


End file.
